


Flowers Make Everything Better

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles attempt at apologizing to Daphne for his behavior at the dog park goes much better than he expected (Episode: A Day In May)
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 5





	Flowers Make Everything Better

(Niles' POV)

He clutched the bouquet of flowers tightly in his hand, shuffling his feet as he stood at his brother's doorstep. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest and he had no idea what was in store for him. But whatever happened to him, he fully deserved it. However, he couldn't run away. He had to make amends, even if it meant losing her forever.

After a few seconds the door opened and he found himself staring at her angelic features. She was, without question, the most beautiful woman he'd ever encountered. And suddenly he felt strangely shy.

She said nothing, forcing him to be the one to speak. "H-hello, Daphne."

She smiled and stepped toward him, pressing her lips to his for a lingering kiss. It was a kiss that he didn't deserve, but he accepted it gratefully. Her hands were pressed lightly against his chest and the touch warmed his heart. But it was nothing compared to her sweet smile that seemed to light up the living room.

"Hello, Sweetheart."

He grinned when he saw her eyes move to the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Are those for me?" She asked.

He raised his arm, revealing the colorful bouquet of spring flowers that he'd purchased at Pike Place Market. "May I-."

"What? Oh sod! I'm sorry Niles. What was I thinking? Of course you can come in! Would you like some tea?" The touch of her hand on his cheek made him shiver and she smiled at him once more. She opened the door wider, allowing him to step inside.

"Um, yes… these are for you."

She smiled and took the flowers from him, inhaling the sweet scent. "Thank you, Darling. These are beautiful."

Before he could respond, she kissed him softly, making him feel like he could fly.

"You're beautiful too, Daphne. And Daphne?"

She laughed. "Yes?"

He sighed and moved closer, his mood no longer cheerful. "I'm sorry about before. At the dog park. My behavior was appalling. I should have never-."

She took him into her arms and hugged him tightly. "It's all right. I've been jealous too, remember? I came to your office? Oh God, I wish I could take that horrible moment back."

Niles nodded. "I remember it well. And I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. I-."

She put her fingers on his lips. "Hush. I deserved every word. I'm sorry for reading your files, but in a way I'm glad that it happened."

He drew back and stared at her in confusion, trying to fight the tinge of anger that ignited deep inside of him. "Daphne, how can you possibly-."

"It was wrong of me to read your files. I never should have done it and I'll never do it again but I'm talking about the sweet things you said to me afterwards. About thinking of me all the time when you were with Maris and Mel. Those were the sweetest words I've ever heard and I love you so much."

Suddenly his emotions arose and it was hard to control them. Her beautiful face blurred before his eyes and he blinked, desperately trying to hold back tears. He couldn't cry at a moment like this. What would she possibly think of him?

But before he could worry any more about his feelings, her lips were on his, kissing him again and again. "I-I love you too, Daphne, forever and always. And I'm ready for my irrational demand. Whatever it is, I'm fully prepared to do whatever it is that you chose. After the way I acted, I deserve it. Take all the time you need to think about it."

But to his surprise she shook her head. "I don't have to think about it. I know what my irrational demand will be."

Nervousness washed over him and although he knew that she would never hurt him, he had no idea what was about to happen. He swallowed hard, prepared for anything. "All right. What is it?"

She moved closer and whispered into his ear. "Kiss me, Niles Crane. And don't stop until you can't breathe."

His heart raced at the unexpected demand, which wasn't at all irrational. In fact, it was welcome, more than welcome.

He moved closer and kissed her deeply, giving her a preview of what was to come. "With pleasure, my angel."

THE END


End file.
